La pérdida de mi alma
by Washi-San
Summary: Ella ha perdido su corazón humano siendo reemplazado por una áspera roca que alberga sus sentimientos más duros y profundos, que son el rencor al mundo entero. Sus ojos rosados vivos han perdido esa llamante dulzura tierna, siendo reemplazados por ojos lleno de furia, mezclándose con un profundo odio. Solo desea algo y eso es venganza.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Ella ha perdido su corazón humano siendo reemplazado por una roca que alberga sus sentimientos más duros y profundos, que es el rencor al mundo entero.

Sus ojos rosados vivos han perdido esa llamante dulzura tierna, siendo reemplazados por ojos llenos de furia, mezclándose con un odio profundo.

Ella quería sangre, deseaba destruir.

Quería que todos sufrieran y comenzaran su nueva vida con este sentimiento del que ya ha nacido, sin que nada más que nunca, junto con sus nuevos poderes por tu corazón.

No hay nadie que pueda detener todo el rencor que se siente en su corazón y nadie la va a detener.

Ha nacido ahora la nueva Komori Yui.

* * *

 **Mi otro yo**

* * *

 _"Yo creo que las personas pueden cambiar para bien y que el mal no existe._

 _Pensaba que mientras mantuviera mi fe, no tenía nada que temer, pensando que Dios me acompañaba siempre en todo momento._

 _Solo fueron patrañas hechas en mi cabeza._

 _Porque todo era puras mentiras, productos de mi mente tonta y sin sentido._

 _Ahora solo tengo un camino maldito condenado a la eterna soledad y tristeza._

 _Pero dijo que no iba a desaparecer, que arrastraba todo lo que me rodeaba a la misma obscuridad que me condenaron._

 _No son solo palabras, es un juramento "._

(...)

 **Hola, mucho gusto.**

 **Bien aquí el inicio de un nuevo trabajo que le pongo mucha fe, espero que se de su agrado amigos.**

 **Pero necesito aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **1\. ¿Habrá romance?**

 **Si, pero no es primordial en esta historia, será un punto aparte.**

 **2, También habrá Ooc en los personajes, por lo que no les gusta esa idea, está bien, sabe que siempre son libres de leer esto o no.**

 **Fuera de eso, espero que les guste, gracias: 3.**

 **Atte: Washi.**


	2. En el filo de la muerte

Estaba atada a unas cadenas de fierro muy gruesas que la atrapaban, siendo totalmente incapaz de moverse, se mantenía sentada en una habitación muy sucia, donde se aspiraba el polvo haciendo que tosiera y parecía una muerta en vida, pues su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado.

Estaba toda deshidratada ya que se sentía toda mareada de la cabeza y sus labios se veían muy secos, se notaba que estaban partidos.

Usaba ropas harapientas, debido a que no se las ha cambiado, ya que lo más seguro no ha salido de ahí en un buen tiempo.

Era un calabozo obscuro y frío, donde ella permanecía a mereced de dos seres sobrenaturales que jugaban con su cuerpo, hiriéndolo mientras que ella lo soportaba de mala gana, llorando sin control.

El dolor y el miedo se implantaban en ella, este sentimiento de angustia de imaginarse de como la torturarían cada vez que llegaran era tan insoportable, lo que es aún peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

 _Nada_.

* * *

Ya ni recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio la luz del sol, lo que era estar en libertad, sin que nadie la molestara.

No era justo, quería que esto acabara de una vez, que la mataran ya, pero que acabaran con su mártir, sin embargo, se notaba que ni siquiera ese simple deseo le iban a cumplir, estaba condenada a estar viva para complacer los deseos sádicos de sus captores.

 _¿Solo por qué es una humana indefensa?_

Y en unos minutos después su pesadilla encarnada estaba llegando con ella, para atormentarla nuevamente, como todos los días.

La puerta se abría, en eso se miró la silueta de un hombre con cabello corto, color anaranjado y un parche en el rostro que tenía, una risa de malicia muy notoria, junto a otra persona era un hombre y este tenía un largo cabello blanco albino más alto que el otro tipo, con unos ojos dorados resplandecientes que daban miedo, usaba una bufanda que tapaba todo su rostro, pero aun así sin verlo, era bastante obvio lo atemorizante que podía ser.

-Muy bien, que tenemos aquí-dijo divirtiéndose de la situación que tenía la humana, mostrando burla hacia ella-je, tan horrible como siempre niña, ten, te traje comida para que puedas nutrirte un poco y darnos tu sangre- el peli-anaranjado de inmediato le entregó una charola que estaba llena con comida simple para ella.

Y por otro lado el albino solo la observaba sin emoción alguna.

-Shin-kun, Carla-san-dijo con una voz ronca apenas audible.

Ellos eran los hermanos Tsukinami que se habían llevado a la joven oji-rosa lejos de los vampiros con los que convivía antes, bebiendo su sangre purificándola, pero no era suficiente, no importa la cantidad que beban, está completamente corrompida por los vampiros Sakamaki y Mukami

-Vaya, lo has aguantado bastante bien hasta ahora-dijo jactándose un poco el fundador menor- pero aun no basta con esto, aun estás completamente sucia por culpa de esos malditos vampiros, necesitamos seguir con la purificación.

De repente la tomó de su cuello, impidiendo que aún pudiera seguir comiendo.

-¡Ahh!-chilló la chica.

-Me encanta esa expresión de susto, hace que tu sangre por lo menos sea algo pasable, aunque esto ya se ha vuelto rutinario, ya no es tan divertido como antes, pero no queda de otra, solo toca continuar con nuestra labor.

Shin la tomó del cuello clavando sus tenaces colmillos sin misericordia alguna, mientras que ella solo sentía un dolor indescriptible de como la drenaba, como el sádico que es.

 _-Esto duele tanto, pero no puedo quejarme-pensó para sí misma, sufriendo en silencio-Quisiera que alguien me ayudara, chicos tal vez._

En eso se percató el albino de los pensamientos de la oji-rosa y quiso hablar al respecto, su mente es muy fácil de leer.

-Estás pensando en ellos ¿eh?, es inútil ellos no podrían hacer nada contra nosotros, ya que son unos simples vampiros inmundos, junto a unos asquerosos mestizos-dijo el albino en tono burlón al notar la cara de desesperación que aparecía en el rostro de la humana triste.

-Te diré algo interesante y no te sientas más miserable de lo que ya eres, pero no eres la única débil aquí, más personas han demostrado ser igual o más incompetentes que tú.

Esas palabras le llamaron la atención a la rubia.

-Esos tipos son tan cobardes que al momento de entrar en su casa no opusieron mucha resistencia en entregarte, fuiste entregada como un simple objeto, fue una de las cosas más fáciles que hemos podido hacer.

 _-¿Esos tipos?-_ pensó _-_ habla de los chicos-preguntó confusa.

-¿De quienes más tonta?-dijo Shin replicándole.

-Como lo oyes mujer, ellos fueron literalmente los que la entregaron sin ninguna vacilación, eso significaba que no les importaba su vida en absoluto.

- _Ellos tenían miedo de Carla-san y Shin-kun y por eso me entregaron y por esa razón, estoy aquí, no puede ser-_ justo ahora, una tristeza atroz atravesaba en la mente de la rubia.

-Aclarado eso tu mente debe de haberse puesto a reflexionar, date cuenta que es inútil, no hay forma de que salgas de aquí y si lo haces es porque nosotros lo habremos decidido, ni más ni menos.

 _-Es tan horrible, no quiero esto, no más, duele, solo me usan para esto._

-Nadie te salvará, solo resígnate, así es como funcionan las cosas en esta vida, el débil siempre será usado por el más fuerte, como debe de ser, entre más pronto lo aceptes mejor te ira, es mi consejo.

 _Débil._

 _(...)_

Pasado un tiempo la rubia estaba pensando un poco sobre la situación.

 _-Ya veo, nadie vendrá a ayudarme chicos ustedes nunca les importé, ya que ustedes me abandonaron, siempre me han abandonado todos, a nadie le importo._

-Ahh-succionaba entre jadeos asqueado por la sangre corrupta de Yui-Tu sangre sabe tan horrible como siempre.

-Ugh-chilló de dolor.

-Solo sabes quejarte ¿eh?-dijo entre risas-A pesar de que tienes sangre de un fundador solo eres una corriente humana, si fueras uno de nosotros ni si quiera sentirías dolor, lo más que sentirías serían cosquillas.

 _-¿Fundador? ¿Tan poderosos son?-se preguntaba curiosa a eso-Claro, si lo fuera, pero no lo soy, lo único que puedo hacer por mí misma es pedir clemencia, si eso no está bien._

Se había ido después de un largo tiempo dejando a Yui sola, está a su vez seguía pensando si podía hacer algo por su cuenta.

-Solo una oportunidad, si tan solo tuviera una me iría lejos de aquí y comenzaría una vida nueva, la apreciaría mucho más que ahora, pero como no tengo nada.

-Estoy encadenada y no hay algo que pueda usar aquí, los instrumentos de tortura están completamente alejados de mi alcance para que usara uno y pudiera quitarme esto de encima.

-Solo una cosa-observo toda la habitación detenidamente, en eso vio un cuchillo, que aún estaba en la charola de comida, puesto que aún no lo retiraban.

 _-Si me corto un poco las venas, puede usarse como un líquido resbaladizo y podré liberarme._

Y así como lo dijo, se cortó, el dolor era abominable al sentir como se lastimaba a sí misma, pero ya ha superado peores filos en su cuerpo, esto no era nada.

-¡Por fin!-dijo entusiasmada de haberse quitado las cadenas.

Salió de la habitación cuidadosamente, ella sabía que los Tsukinami no estarían ahí por el momento, ya que suelen ser muy distraídos, la prueba es que ni siquiera pueden ir a su calabozo sin dejar estar en sus pensamientos, por eso suelen hablarle a la nada.

Era como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, ya que al lado estaba una salida al jardín.

 _-Podre salir-pensó aliviada. Pero debo ser cuidadosa al extremo, no quiere decir que no haya fallas en mi escape._

Al ver por afuera vio que los fundadores no estaban en ningun lado, literalmente dejaron su hogar, era como si un milagro por fin había llegado para la joven oji-rosa. Dios por fin estaba de su lado después de tanto tiempo.

Al salir del castillo, los lobos que tenían los hermanos Tsukinami estaban en cualquier lado, les extraño viendo a la rubia sola, pero ella con la confianza que sentia ahora, se le ocurrió una idea modesta pero que puede funcionar.

-Oh lo siento, miren Shin-kun me castigó diciendo que tenía que salir a caminar y seguir pagando por mis actos, solo miren como me dejó por lo furioso que estaba-dijo ella con gran tristeza al mostrarles sus venas cortadas y su cuerpo lastimado.

Era verdad el olor de Shin estaba en ella, fue gracias a las mordidas que le había hecho que los pudo engañar, por el momento.

Corría tan de prisa que no se daba cuenta a donde iba, entre eso los aullidos de los lobos resonaban, solo significaba algo, ya se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en la celda del castillo.

 _-Oh no, no permitiré que me atrapen, ahora me iré de aquí y nadie me detendrá._

Pero no contó con que había un gran problema, su camino se habia bloqueado, había un risco junto a una laguna bastante alto, era muy peligroso por las piedras que había alrededor

No sabía nadar, si se lanzaba del risco podría ahogarse hasta morir.

Sin embargo, pensándolo detenidamente, no había muchas opciones y los lobos pronto llegarían donde esta ella, era una decisión muy importante ahora mismo.

-Prefiero morir de esta forma, que seguir con ellos- Y sin previo se lanzó del risco.

 _SPLASH._

-No puede ser, ella se lanzó del risco-dijo impresionado Shin al ver esta escena tan impactante al haber llegado donde estaba ella, pues su olor era muy fuerte y la pudo detectar apenas había huido.

-Hay que buscarla y si está muerta esperemos que al menos su cadáver este intacto-dijo el peli-anaranjado a sus familiares.

Los familiares de Shin vieron por toda la tierra a ver si había sobrevivido a la caída y estaba en tierra firme, pero no había rastro de ella, no la encontraban flotando en el agua, se habrá hundido profundamente.

Era un hecho tomado por ellos, ella murió ahogada.

-Demonios, maldita seas estúpida mujer.

-Shin-llamó una voz conocida para el fundador con parche.

-Ni-san, estabas aquí-dijo un poco temeroso de su hermano-lo lamento, no pensé que ella haría algo así, como quitarse la vida.

-Tanto quería escapar de nosotros que prefirió lanzarse del risco, que permanecer en el castillo, que mal y no siquiera pudimos al menos tener su cadáver para arrancarle el corazón del último fundador que poseía ahora estamos arruinados, nuestra especie se extinguirá si no se toman acciones.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Ni-san?-preguntó en un tono preocupado.

-Deberemos buscar algo que suplante y nos dé esperanzas de poder seguir con nuestra especie quizás tardaremos, pero no importa tenemos tiempo de sobra para trabajar.

-Ya veo, tienes razón Ni-san, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Vámonos Shin.

-Si Ni-san.

Se habían ido los dos fundadores en el lugar donde aparentemente verían a la joven rubia por última vez.

(...)

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del agua, aún estaba el cuerpo de la rubia ahogándose a fondo, podía sentir como poco a poco el agua entraba en su cuerpo ahogándola, también su aliento de vida estaba desapareciendo.

Este era el fin, así lo presentía, era como si sus ojos querían forzarla a que los cerrara.

Por mucho que luchara ya perdía la capacidad de moverse, no había nada que hacer.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, inconsciente, pero su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y su cabeza no dejaba de producir extraños pensamientos.

* * *

 _Tonta._

* * *

 _No sirves._

* * *

 _Eres fea._

* * *

 _Eres solo una simple humana._

* * *

 _Solo tu sangre vale la pena._

* * *

- _¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto ahora?_ _es porque voy a morir ¿verdad?._

-¡Ah! algo me aprieta, es mi corazón que está dejando de palpitar-dijo gritando adolorida-no quiero morir, solo quiero una oportunidad más para vivir, por favor.

Y en eso a una velocidad impresionante y en un impulso muy fuerte salio de golpe del agua.

-Ahh, estoy viva-salió del agua caminando mojada y preguntándose como a podido sobrevivir, más aún, que le ha pasado a su cuerpo.

-¿Que me ha pasado?-se preguntaba adolorida-Duele mucho-se tocaba su pecho aun agitado.

Esto es su pequeño cuerpo es como si hubiera renacido a un potencial completamente desconocido, la sed la estaba invadiendo, pensamientos extraños estaban forjándose en ella y raras sensaciones fluían en su sangre.

Todo en ella ha cambiado por completo.

-Me he convertido en un demonio.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **N** ota **: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier opinión que quisieran dar, dejarlo son reproche, nos vemos pronto Washi.**


	3. Quiero venganza

Caminaba lentamente, pues aún estaba mojada. A pesar del viento congelado que pasaba por ella, no tenía frío, era como pisar el suelo normalmente y a la vez nada se sentía igual.

A pesar de haber sobrevivido, siente como si la hubieran matado por dentro.

Aún era inexplicable este cambio que pasó, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ocurrió esto, tendría que haber muerto, pero está viva.

Sin embargo, aún pensaba que esto no estaba bien, ya no es una humana, ahora es una especie de vampiro, esto no es algo que le agrade mucho saber, no quería convertirse en esto, era tan horrible para ella, desagradable en todo sentido, no debió ser así y solo tenía en su cabeza a unas personas por las cuales responsabiliza de su desgracia, sí, todo es por culpa de ellos.

 **Flashback.**

 _-Esos tipos son tan cobardes que al momento de entrar en su casa no opusieron mucha resistencia en entregarte, fuiste entregada como un simple objeto._

 _ **Fin de flashback.**_

Recordando a Tsukinami Shin y sus palabras que retumban en su cabeza, siente que puede darse cuenta de la cruel verdad de las cosas, por más que quiera, la realidad que le asecha esta presente, justo para atormentarla en el futuro, si es que aun tiene uno por delante.

 _-Eso paso, maldición, ustedes son los causantes de esto chicos._

 _-Por que demonios me pasó esto a mí, ¡¿por qué?!_

- _Mi padre y ustedes, todos son unos malditos, pero al fin he abierto los ojos, ahora se lo que es en verdad las cosas._

 _-Todo esto es por su culpa, me he vuelto en esto, nunca volveré a ser como antes._

Una rabia indescriptible, aparecía en el rostro, como si quisiera destruirlo todo.

Solo tenía ganas de gritar, se sentía tan miserable, su vida como humana se ha acabado, todo lo que pensaba que era bueno y hermoso en la vida, fue reemplazado con malicia y disgusto en su corazón.

Su cuerpo cálido, ahora se ha vuelto el de un frío monstruo, ansioso por beber sangre.

Sin embargo esto no tiene que ser así, alguien debe de poner las cosas en orden, estaba harta de sentirse la victima incapaz de poder hacer algo, tenía que remediar esta deplorable situación o si no, nunca podría sentirse en paz.

 _-Merecen una lección, los odio, los detesto, ustedes deben, deben...morir._

 _-Estoy pensando en algo tan siniestro como matar-dijo reflexionando un poco-algo como asesinar, debe de haber otra manera, solo estoy confundida ¿no es así?_

Siguió pensando detenidamente a lo que haría.

 _-O tal vez solo pienso así porque soy débil-dijo levantando la cabeza- exacto solo los débiles piensan que no pueden ganar y cumplir sus objetivos, en cambio yo sí puedo lograr lo que me proponga._

 _-Se acabó, nadie más volverá abusar de mí y para eso necesito obtener mi venganza, así demostraré todo lo que valgo._

 _-Pero si no soy cap-antes de terminar, sacudió la cabeza-no,no debo pensar así, yo sí puedo y debo de hacerlo, por mi orgullo y por justicia-dijo riéndose a carcajadas-ja, ja, ja._

-Así es-dijo decidida-Con mis propias manos, los voy a matar.

(...)

 _-Y de esa forma poder volver a tener un poco de paz conmigo misma, podre seguir adelante, no descansaré hasta lograrlo,_

 _-Pero para hacerlo necesitaré hacerme fuerte, estoy segura que en el estado en el que estoy no lograré nada y ni siquiera conozco mis propias habilidades, definitivamente no soy para nada una rival, pero me dedicaré a trabajar muy duro. Aprenderé lo que necesite y lograré mi objetivo, cueste lo que cueste._

 _-Solo espérenlo y verán con sus ojos lo que puedo hacer._

 _-Y cuando esté lista, serán ahora las presas que huyen de un cazador malditos._

 _-Ansío verlo, lo más pronto posible._

 _(…)_

 **Nota: Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que se me complica mucho subir fanfics por aquí, sorry u.u, muchas gracias a la gente que lo ha leído, lo aprecio mucho de verdad n.n, nos vemos pronto, con cariño Washi.**


End file.
